


the slashy mind, always overpowering everything...

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Christian Bale - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard - Freeform, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	the slashy mind, always overpowering everything...

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bhpxz/) |  **comfort**  
  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
